


Дни ожидания, сны и желания

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось из-за автомата, съевшего деньги Луи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дни ожидания, сны и желания

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Дни ожидания, сны и желания  
> Бета: анонимный доброжелатель  
> Размер: мини, 1519 слов  
> Пейринг: Лиам Пейн/Луи Томлинсон  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Все началось из-за автомата, съевшего деньги Луи.  
> Примечание: АУ. В названии использованы слова песни Алсу "Иногда"  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014

– Чертова машина!

Лиам оборачивается. Возле аппарата с закусками стоит парень и безуспешно жмет на кнопку возврата денег.

– Он сломан. Деньги берет, а еду дает редко, – подсказывает Лиам, подходя ближе.

– Прекрасно! – парень снова пинает автомат ногой.

Лиам секунду медлит.

– Но есть одна хитрость. Такая штука... Показать?

Парень кивает.

– Ты меня просто спасешь. Последние монеты, кафе уже закрыто, а мне тут все равно сидеть до утра.

Лиам слегка бьет в нужном месте, а потом нажимает случайно обнаруженное им сочетание клавиш – так, как он выяснил, выбранная еда все же достается. А иногда еще и с приятным сюрпризом вроде шоколадки с нижнего ряда.

– Вот, – протягивает он два батончика и пачку чипсов. – Твое.

– Круто. Я – Луи.

– Лиам.

Луи возвращает ему одну шоколадку.

– Держи, это тебе за помощь.

– Нет, не надо, я же не для этого помог! – смущается Лиам.

– Бери, бери.

Лиам сдается.

– Спасибо. Я потом съем, – объясняет он, засовывая шоколад в задний карман джинсов.

Он колеблется.

– Я пойду? Ты, наверное, сейчас обратно? На второй этаж, да?

Луи громко разрывает обертку.

– Ага, на второй. Сестра неудачно споткнулась, – с полным ртом объясняет он.

– Ничего серьезного?

– Да вроде нет, но все равно велели подождать до утра. Не знаю, зачем, – пожимает он плечами.

– Правила такие. Но зато так они точно убедятся, что с ней все в порядке, – подбадривает нового знакомого Лиам.

– Ага, и вот вернемся домой, запру ее. Поспотыкается она мне! Ты бы видел, как я испугался! Теперь у меня точно будут седые волосы.

Он падает на сидение рядом с автоматом.

– И мама думала, что больше всего проблем будет со мной, ха! «С девочками столько беспокойств нет». Наивная, наивная мама, – Луи демонстративно качает головой.

– Младшая сестра, да? – догадывается Лиам.

– Младшая. Одна из, вернее. У меня их четыре.

– У меня две. – делится Лиам. – Но старшие.

– О, так ты самый младший? Хорошо тебе, должно быть, живется, – завистливо замечает Луи.

Лиам царапает ногтем спинку сидения.

– Ага, очень, – говорит он, уставившись в стену.

– Ну, а ты тут чего? С кем приехал? – Луи запинается. – Извини. Наверное, некрасиво спрашивать. Я с тактом немного в ссоре.

Лиам закусывает щеку.

– Младший брат, – наконец говорит он. – Ерунда там, не переживай.

Луи хмурится.

– Подожди, ты ж сказал, что ты самый младший?

– А, ну, я вроде как младший, но еще и брат есть. Который сейчас тут.

– Эх, больницы, – зевает Луи. – Надеюсь нескоро сюда вернуться.

Лиам выдавливает улыбку.

– Ага, я тоже.

Луи встает и потягивается.

– Ладно, я побежал, меня уже заждались. Пока, Лиам, повелитель закусочных автоматов.

Он машет на прощание и сворачивает за угол.

Лиам долго смотрит ему вслед.

***

Вернувшись на третий этаж, Лиам разувается, берет кроссовки в руки и пытается тихо пробраться в палату. Еще пара метров, еще несколько шагов, уже почти тут...

– Лиам, – поднимает голову дежурная медсестра. – Я тебе сколько раз говорила не выходить из отделения, да еще ночью!

– Прости, Эйми, – опускает он голову.

– Милый, я знаю, тебе надоело тут. Я тебя полностью понимаю. Но что скажут твои родители, если узнают, что мы позволяем тебе ночами ходить по всей больнице? У нас все же не летний лагерь.

Лиам не отвечает и заходит в палату. Снова переодевается в пижаму, прячет кроссовки – родители точно заберут их, если узнают о ночных прогулках.

Он лежит, смотрит на тени на потолке от проезжающих мимо больницы машин. Скоро должен приехать фургон с доставкой продуктов в больничное кафе – он уже выучил расписание доставок. Стоит ли пытаться уснуть, если через сорок минут придет медсестра с первым уколом дня? Лиам переворачивается на бок. Он знает, что в палате слишком темно, но ему все равно кажется, что он видит лежащую на столе шоколадку.

***

Спустя неделю Лиам бесцельно бродит по коридорам.

– Да, мам. Ага... Нет, что ты, я все понимаю. Придешь завтра, ничего страшного, – он выдавливает улыбку, словно так мама ему уж точно поверит. – Все хорошо, я не скучаю... Нуууу, я тут подружился с мальчиком из соседней палаты?.. Как зовут?

Он быстро осматривается. Натыкается взглядом на автомат.

– Луи. С ним не заскучаешь... Что? – он морщится. – Да, обязательно познакомлю вас, когда ты придешь. Пока, мама, люблю тебя.

Он прячет мобильный в карман. Подходит ближе к автомату и барабанит пальцами по стеклу.

– Осторожнее, я слышал, этот автомат любит грабить людей, – слышится насмешливый голос.

Лиам резко оборачивается.

– Луи? – выдыхает он.

– Привет, Лиам. Я начинаю думать, что ты в доле с этой адской машиной – каждый раз, как я тебя вижу, ты тут.

Лиам сглатывает.

– Ага, все именно так. Ты разгадал мой коварный план. А что тут делаешь? – он оглядывает Луи. – Руку сломал?

– Как ты догадался? Ясновидец ты, Лиам из автомата!

– Почти. А еще у меня была маленькая подсказка.

– Какая же? – подозрительно спрашивает Луи. – По мне что, сразу видно, что я упал с дерева, пытаясь достать оттуда свой же мяч?

– Да нет, я гипс на руке заметил. Но как же высоко ты закинул мяч, что потом умудрился упасть с такими последствиями?

– А я талантлив, Лиам. Очень талантлив. А на самом деле, – шепчет он, подходя к Лиаму ближе, – мяч закинула моя сестра. Только никому не говори! Не смей разрушать легенду о Томмо-великом футболисте, который смог запустить мяч на самую верхушку.

– Клянусь, – Лиам рисует пальцем крест на груди. – Твоя тайна умрет со мной.

– А что вообще здесь снова делаешь ты? Со мной-то все понятно, а что теперь произошло у тебя?

Лиам облизывает губы.

– Да, в общем, в прошлый раз я тут забыл зарядку от телефона. И только сегодня заметил, вот и зашел. Думаю, а вдруг у них есть уголок потерянных вещей.

– И что, есть?

– Да вроде нет...

– Я считаю, что это заговор!

– Ага, я тоже так решил, – подыгрывает Лиам.

– И ты решил напоследок посетить своего старого железного знакомого, подарить ему еще пару монеток?

– Нет, – качает головой Лиам. – У меня и денег-то сейчас с собой нет.

– Ну, это не беда. Не надо нарушать традицию.

Луи достает из кармана пригоршню монет.

– Помоги-ка мне. С одной рукой я чувствую себя вообще беспомощным. – Жалуется он.

– Так что же ты хочешь купить?

– Все то же, Лиам, все то же. Неужели ты успел забыть? – он пытается демонстративно приложить руку к сердцу и ругается, когда не удается. – Проклятый гипс. Даже не даст устроить драму.

Лиам послушно нажимает нужные кнопки, автомат опять выплевывает два шоколадных батончика и чипсы.

– Эх, прямо ностальгия, правда, Лиам? – Луи поддевает Лиама локтем. – Один батончик тебе, другой мне, а чипсы поделим по-братски. Ты не спешишь?

Лиам быстро качает головой.

– Вообще не спешу.

– Ну и отлично. Тогда раскрой чипсы.

Лиам послушно разрывает упаковку и протягивает ее Луи.

– А тебя сюда положили? – спрашивает Лиам.

– Не-а, наложили гипс и отправили домой. Мама небось завтра меня еще и в школу выгонит! Даже с поломанной рукой никакого перерыва, ужас.

Лиам старается выглядеть сочувствующим.

– Вот сейчас мама подписывает все бумаги, и домой, – вздыхает Луи.

Лиам кладет батончик в карман и достает несколько картофельных чипсов из пачки. Крошит их в руках.

– Ты что, опять не будешь есть шоколад? Лиам, из-за тебя у меня куча комплексов появится!

– Я потом съем, – обещает Лиам.

– Обещания, обещания. – Луи высыпает все остатки чипсов в рот. – Ну, все. Можно топать.

– Давай я тебя провожу до твоего этажа, – решается Лиам. – Ну, раз я все равно не спешу.

Луи широко улыбается.

– Класс!

– Лиам! Где же ты? Иди сюда, Моралез хочет тебя видеть.

О, черт.

– Это из-за моей зарядки. Нашли, наверное, – быстро говорит Лиам. – Лучше я пойду, прости.

– Ничего, бывает. Удачи, Лиам!

***

– Дорогой, ты же знаешь, что это необходимо. Врачи сказали, что результат может быть абсолютно...

Лиам перестает слушать и сжимает зубы. Еще две недели, еще, как минимум, две недели.

– Я схожу за кофе, хорошо? Отдохни пока.

«Я полгода уже так отдыхаю» – хочет сказать Лиам, но молчит. Какой толк от этого?

Мама открывает тумбочку – ищет, куда бы убрать комиксы со стола.

– А откуда шоколад? Лиам, ты же знаешь, тебе нельзя. Я выброшу.

Лиам не пытается спорить – он не знает, как объяснить ей, что для него значили эти два батончика.

– Я скоро вернусь, – шепчет мама от двери.

Лиам зарывается в подушку. Еще две недели. У него нет сил даже злиться.

Дверь палаты открывается. Лиам накрывается с головой. Он не хочет никого видеть.

Что-то твердое касается его плеча. Он высовывается из-под одеяла. Перед ним та самая шоколадка. И Луи.

– Мне нельзя, – выдавливает Лиам сквозь слезы.

– Я знаю, – мягко говорит Луи. – Я не хотел тебя дразнить, просто подумал, что это уже как традиция, да? Я же не мог затащить в палату тот наш автомат. Пришлось взять шоколад, хотя тебе и нельзя.

– А откуда ты... – зажмуривается Лиам.

– Моя мама, – Луи кладет свою ладонь рядом с ладонью Лиама. – Она же тут работает. Рассказывала на днях о пациенте по имени Лиам. «Не может же быть, - подумал я. - Неужели мой Лиам? В смысле, тот самый Лиам».

– Прости. Что врал тебе.

– Но это же здорово! Боже, нет, не здорово! Черт, я все не так говорю, – Луи делает глубокий вдох. – Я имею в виду, что месяц проклинал себя, так как не осмелился попросить твой номер телефона. Я думал, что мы больше никогда не встретимся. И так, встретиться дважды, случайно – насколько это вероятно? И вот оказывается, что ты здесь был все это время.

– Ты знаешь, почему я здесь?

– Нет, – качает головой Луи. – Я знаю, что тебе нельзя шоколада – мама сказала. И все. И мне же неважно.

Лиам вытирает глаза рукавом пижамы.

– Посидишь со мной?

– Сколько угодно, – отвечает Луи и наконец берет Лиама за руку. На кровати возле их рук лежит тот самый шоколад.


End file.
